pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1773 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in the frontispiece to her book Poems on Various Subjects.]] * Anna Laetitia Barbauld, Poems''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Thomas Day, The Dying Negro, Occasioned by the incident, as described in the advertisement published with the poem, about "A black who, a few days before, had run away from his master, and got himself christened, with intent to marry a white woman, his fellow-servant, being taken and sent on board a ship in the Thames, took an opportunity of shooting himself through the head"Gates, Henry Louis, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=NhBEGK4vqkUC&printsec=frontcover&source=gbs_navlinks_s The Classic Slave Narratives], p 102, Signet Classics, 2002; a very popular poem, one of the earliest anti-slavery works of literature in Britain * Robert Fergusson: ** Auld Reikie ** Poems (see also Poems on Various Subjects 1779) * Richard Graves, The Love of Order, published anonymously * Edward Jerningham, Faldoni and Teresa * George Keate, The Monument in Arcadia * James Macpherson, translator, The Iliad, from the original Ancient Greek of Homer's Iliad * William Mason, An Heroic Epistle o Sir William Chambers * Samuel Mather, "The Sacred Minister", English, Colonial AmericaLudwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Hannah More, A Search after Happinesss, "by a young lady" * Thomas Scott (of Ipswich), Lyric Poems, Devotional and Moral, the book includes most of the author's poems * Phillis Wheatley, Poems on Various Subjects, the first book of poetry by an American slave, including "On Being Brought from Africa to America". The book was published in Aldgate, London because publishers in Boston, Massachusetts, had refused to publish the text. Wheatley and her master's son, Nathanial Wheatley, went to London, where Selina, Countess of Huntingdon and the Earl of Dartmouth helped with the publication. * John Wolcot, Persian Love Elegies Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 21 – Reginald Heber, (died 1826), English Church of England bishop, now remembered chiefly as a hymn-writer * May 31 – Ludwig Tieck (died 1853), German poet, translator, editor, novelist, and critic * November 13 – Robert Treat Paine Jr., (died 1811), American poet and editor; son of Robert Treat Paine, signer of the Declaration of IndependenceWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * March 5 – Philip Francis (born c. 1708), Irish translator of the works of Horace * August 3 – Stanisław Konarski. actual name: Hieronim Konarski (born 1700), Polish pedagogue, educational reformer, political writer, poet, dramatist, Piarist monk and precursor of the Polish Enlightenment ;Also: * Andrew Brice * John Cunningham (born 1729), Irish * Philip Francis (born 1708), English translator, poet and playwright * Philip Dormer Stanhope, Earl of Chesterfield, also known as Lord Chesterfield (born 1694) British statesman and man of letters * George Lyttelton, 1st Baron Lyttelton (born 1709), English statesman and poet See also * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature * French literature of the 18th century * Sturm und Drang (the conventional translation is "Storm and Stress"; a more literal translation, however, might be "storm and urge", "storm and longing", "storm and drive" or "storm and impulse"), a movement in German literature (including poetry) and music from the late 1760s through the early 1780s * List of years in poetry * Poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry